


Mother

by Dark_Earl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Infinite sadness, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: The fate of Obi-Wan was decided from his very birth.
Kudos: 31





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I mean  
> If obi-wan is jesus then his mother is mary
> 
> So  
> Merry Christmas everyone

This Stewjon winter was especially cold, and a fierce snowstorm hit against the windows and doors, snowing under the modest but cozy house.

The young woman screamed in pain, suffering in childbirth. Her husband was next to her and held her hand, and between her legs stood a midwife in dark green traditional clothes, ready to receive a newborn.

When at last the baby was born, having issued his first surprised cry, the woman leaned back, exhausted, and turned her head to her husband, who carefully removed the damp strands from her face and kissed her on the forehead.

“Congratulations,” said the droid who was helping the midwife. “It's a boy.”

The couple looked at each other. The midwife dried the baby with a towel and laid it gently on the tired mother's chest.

“And the storm began to calm down,” she said with a smile in her voice. “What a happy day.”

Indeed, outside the window, instead of a merciless blizzard, there was only a beautiful silent snowfall.

However, the joy of birth was suddenly replaced by an inexplicable sadness in the mother's heart. She gently hugged the child to her chest and stared out the window, fascinated by the view of falling flakes of snow and the black starry sky.

*  
She woke up abruptly in the middle of a deep dark night and listened, but the house was quiet. Her husband was sleeping next to her. Her baby was quietly sniffing in the cradle. The small bedroom was lit only by the light of a huge white moon.

She carefully got out of bed, stepping barefoot on the cold floor, and walked over to the cradle. The baby was asleep, not disturbed by anything, and the girl carefully raised him in her arms and held him, comforting herself with the warmth of her son.

This was not the first time this has happened. From the very birth of the child, she had dreams that she did not remember, but after which there remained sadness, hopelessness and a feeling of imminent separation. She had no choice but to get out of bed, go to the cradle and take her son in her arms in order to spend as much time with him as possible. Sometimes the baby woke up, but didn’t scream or cry, and soon fell asleep again, knowing about the love of his mother and accepting it.

And if at first she didn’t understand what this meant, or didn’t want to accept, then after a couple of months the answer became obvious.

Soon, she would have to part with her only child, and she needed to be ready for the day that happened.

All Stewjoni were Force-sensitive, more than ordinary humans, but still not enough to be accepted into the Jedi. She herself was tested when she was just a baby - her parents then told her about it. But even those of them who were strong enough, the Jedi were afraid to take because of the strong ties with their family and with their people - which was why the Stewjoni were a rarity in the Order.

But she knew - now she knew - that her son had great potential and that he could and should become a Jedi. The Force prepared her for this, sending indistinct night visions, leaving behind only boundless bitterness. The Force wanted this boy to be a Jedi, the fate of the universe depended on it, and who was she to resist the will of the Force? But she loved her son, and he loved her. How cruel must fate be to take a child away from a mother?

She sank down on the edge of the bed and, as if going back, some images from her dream returned to her, stunning with their cruelty. She saw no faces, no places, no time, but felt only infinite sadness and disturbance in the Force, and in the center of all this was her baby, her son. She sobbed. One day the time of darkness would come in the Galaxy, and her boy would suffer, suffer, suffer, she knew it, she felt it.

She hugged the baby tightly to her breast, as if refusing to give him to such a future.

"I won't give him up," she said. "Nobody should go through this."

“That will be his own choice,” The Force replied. "He will become a light, a hope, a beacon for the suffering even in the darkest times."

“But he will be alone,” she argued. "Without a family to rely on and without a mother to support him no matter what."

“This is his destiny, and you must be ready. You both need to be ready."

I'm not a Jedi, she thought wearily. “How can I sacrifice one for everyone? How can I sacrifice my own son?"

"You are strong and brave," The Force whispered sympathetically. "So is your child."

The girl pressed her lips together. Her chest felt hot, either from suppressed tears, or from fiery love not only for her family, but for all living things in the Universe. She went back to bed, hiding her frozen legs under the blanket, put the baby between herself and her husband and fell asleep again with heavy thoughts.

*  
The baby fidgeted in his mother's arms, waking her up. She opened her eyes and looked at the child. He twisted and stretched towards the exit from the house.

She sighed and rose from the chair.

First she went to the kitchen where her husband was making hot chocolate. Noticing her at the door, he smiled, but his smile dropped when he saw her blank look.

“Today?” He asked quietly. “Now?”

She nodded, not daring to say a word. He put everything aside, wiped his hands and went up to his wife, hugging her and his son.

“I know we talked about it,” he said. “But it's still hard.”

She nodded, burying her face in his chest.

Releasing her arms, she carefully removed the bracelet with ten transparent beads from her wrist and placed it in her son's arms. The boy clumsily grabbed the beads with his little fingers.

The family went to the doorstep.

It was early summer. Green fields stretched for miles around their home. The distant sun warmed the earth and the air, a light wind brought aromas of herbs and blossoming fruits.

They stood on the doorstep for only a few minutes, enjoying the calm moments. The baby in his mother's arms was trying to chew on the beads of the bracelet. Soon a shining shuttle appeared in the sky. It took it a long time to choose where to land, but nevertheless it sank somewhere on the horizon, where the harvest fields ended; and the anticipation was getting heavier with every moment.

The two figures walked towards their house, their light long robes fluttering in the open wind. When they got close, one of the Jedi asked in surprise:

“You were expecting us?”

She nodded.

“So we were not mistaken,” said the second. “This boy is gifted. I feel in the Force that a great destiny awaits him. I'm sure you feel it too,” he turned to his mother.

She nodded again, not taking her eyes off her son, and then reluctantly handed him to the Jedi. The first of them took the baby in his arms.

“How quiet he is,” he remarked with a sad smile. “Rarely do children behave so calmly.”

“Will you take care of him?” asked the father.

“Absolutely,” the second Jedi replied. “Do not worry about it. And do not be sad. Your son will become a Jedi and serve the good of the universe.”

She came down from the porch and finally stroked her son on the head, kissed his forehead and whispered:

“May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan.”


End file.
